


Thunderstorm

by rosaliethropp



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Island Fic, Lian Yu, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Slade/Shado, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaliethropp/pseuds/rosaliethropp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of a rainstorm Slade and Shado find shelter for one night . Island fic.  PWP - part 1/3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> English still not my first language, so grammar/coherence mistakes are out there. Not beta-ed, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I wanted a smutty Slade/Shado fic and couldn't find any so I wrote one myself.
> 
> Explicit sexual content. You've been warned.

“You okay?” Slade asked, his breath caching in his throat.

Shado nodded, wiping the wet hair from her face.

Her head was pounding and it was making her slightly nauseated, the aching bruises on her body making it all worse.

“I’m fine” she lied, because he didn’t need to know any of that. S

he sat down against the cold rock wall; her clothes were soaked from the rain and it was just a matter of time until the cold caught up to them.

Slade silently moved to the middle of the small cave and started building a fire, he knew they would freeze in there without it.

Shado wiped a few drops of blood that started to descend down her temple, her fingers accidentally pressing the still healing cut on the side of her head, making her shut her eyes tightly at a shooting pain.

She sighed loudly.

“The kid’s going to be fine back at the plane, Shado” Slade guaranteed, misinterpreting her reaction.

“If he made it to the plane, that is” she countered, accepting the meaningless talk as a way of distracting her from her pain.

“Give him some credit” he said with a smirk “he’s not that dumb. He can make it one rainy night by himself”

Shado rolled her eyes

“Did you just call this damn thunderstorm a ‘rainy night’? ”

Slade looked up from the fire and into her eyes.

“You really care about him, don’t you?” Slade questioned, the bitterness in his voice perfectly concealed.

“I don’t believe that’s any of your business” Shado retorted defensively. Nothing more than a kiss had happened between her and Oliver. He had drawn a line that day and as much as she wanted to, she never made a move to cross it.

“It doesn’t change the fact that you do” he pressed “you like him”

She cast him an annoyed look

“Even if I did, it doesn’t matter” she snapped “He has someone at home. Someone he _loves_ ” her voice almost broke in the last word “and I have more important things to worry about on this island than an emotionally unavailable guy”

“Fair enough” he agreed “I’m sorry, though”

Shado arched and eyebrow “Why do you care?”

His dark eyes looked intently into hers

“Cause I know how hard unrequired feelings can be” he admitted, his voice as low and soft as she had ever heard.

She held his gaze, confusion evident on her face.

“What?” she questioned unnecessarily; the thumping of her heart telling her she had understood what he’s said just fine.

Slade looked away from her and her intrigued, yet slightly scared, gaze.

“That’s why I never told you how I really feel” he looked up into her eyes again a few moments later.

Slade reached for a strand of her hair, and when she didn’t reject his touch, he moved his hands to gently brush the messy locks.

Not knowing how to react, Shado closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, unable to resist the contact; she’d been aching for human contact for so long. When she opened her eyes again, their faces were only a few inches from each other, and she realized just how easily their lips could meet.

Feeling confident, Slade drew her closer to him, but as soon as his rough, chapped lips touched her plum, soft ones, a loud thunder roared, startling the pair away from each other. Slade muttered a curse under his breath as he tried to regain his composure.

He watched as Shado moved away , settling down across from him leaning on the far rock wall, flustered and avoiding his gaze.

Her mind was racing, headache all but forgotten. She couldn’t make much sense of what had just happened. She had never even imagined Slade had any kind of romantic feelings for her. And never before she had imagined she would yearn for his affections as she was in that moment. Truth was she missed being touched, she missed being caressed she missed the sense of intimacy. She had tried to find it with Oliver, but it turned out he didn't seem to reciprocate.

She could never imagine Slade – in all his gruffness – would.

“The storm is getting worse” he broke the silence a few moments later, startling her. Only then she could hear the loud thunder roaring.

“Apparently” she agreed awkwardly “we probably won’t be able to get back to the fuselage until tomorrow”

Slade nodded his agreement and she turned her attention back to the small fire he’d built.

Silence sat upon them for over an hour until the fire started to burn out. Even in the dim light of the small fire, Slade was able to notice Shado’s trembling lips.

“Are you cold?” he questioned, worried.

Shado chuckled “It’s nothing. I’ve been through much worse.”

Slade rolled his eyes

“You’d sound more convincing if I couldn’t hear your teeth clattering from here”

“I’ll be fine” she insisted.

“You’re so stubborn” he said with an amused grin.

“Strong-minded, actually” she corrected him.

“That’s for sure” he agreed “it’s one of the things I like about you”

Shado felt her cheeks burning and was suddenly glad there were so little light in there, cause she’d hate herself if he ever saw her blushing. She wasn’t that kind of girl; she was a warrior with a purpose, a fighter, and more importantly, his equal. She’d hate for him to think anything less of her.

But there was something about his blunt honesty that night that stirred something inside of her.

Her sudden coyness wasn’t unnoticed by Slade.

“You shy?” he questioned in a mock tone, but when she looked down in embarrassment he immediately regretted it.

“Just not used to the attention, that’s all” she said looking up, and her eyes sparkled with determination that wasn’t there seconds ago.

“Well, you should. You’re a strong, determined woman. You should know how much you’re worth”

Shado felt her heart speeding up; why was he saying all that? And most importantly, why is he having such effect on her?

“Why are you doing this?” she questioned, her voice sounding a bit more nervous than she’d like.

He arched an eyebrow in questioning

“Letting your guard down” she clarified “I know you well enough to know that’s not in your nature”

Slade huffed

“Alright” he conceded, looking down and gathering his voice before facing her again “Last week was a close call” he said looking at the still healing wound on her temple “and we are in constant danger in this godforsaken island so…as we might not make it out of here alive I just wanted to know how I feel”

Shado swallowed the knot in her throat, but only managed a weak “Ohh…”

she looked deeply into his eyes, holding his gaze until he couldn’t take the emotion in her eyes anymore, so he looked away, suddenly uncomfortable. Slade reached for one of the knifes he’d hidden in between his clothing and started to sharpen it; inside the small cave there weren’t much space for him to get away from her, so he decided to distract himself. But he could still feel her intent gaze on him.

“I just wanted you to know” he insisted a few moments later, looking up at her.

He was about to turn his attention back to the task at hand when she moved closer to him, and before he could register her soft lips were pressing against his. He’d been dreaming about taking her lips for so long that he was unable to react to actually having her.

Misinterpreting his reaction – or lack of, thereof - Shado broke the kiss and moved away from him. Slade groaned at the loss of contact, mentally kicking himself.

“I‘m sorry” she whispered, crestfallen. She tried to fight the urge to hide her face down on her hands, but failed miserably.

“Don’t be” he said, closing the space between them, gently removing her hands from her face.

Her cheeks were warm and flushed, making her irresistible to him.

Slade pressed his lips to hers again, gently coaching her lips open, and she allowed him entrance, their tongues meeting in a hot, wet tangle. Shado pressed her body against his, relishing on the feeling of his body against hers, of his warm skin and his insistent lips. She missed being desired like that.

Slade tried to suppress a moan, his whole body reacting to finally having her after so much time dreaming about it. Noticing the effect she had on him, Shado smiled into the kiss and pulled his lower lip in between her teeth, nibbling on the flesh then sucking on it soothingly. Slade groaned and his hands grabbed her waist, pulling her even closer to his body.

She was being such a tease.

Her arms encircled his neck, deepening the kiss from passionate to urgent, their need becoming more evident. As she straddled him, his hands found their way under her thin tank top, and the feeling of her hot skin under his fingertips along with her eager lips on his were driving him _fucking_ insane. Shado broke the kiss to move down to kiss Slade’s jaw and neck, his scruff rough against the skin of her face, but she didn’t care.

Moving his hands up to her back, he groaned as he found the fabric of her bra. She usually didn’t bother putting a bra on, walking around them only in a clingy tank top like it was nothing. It frustrated him that out of all the days, she had chosen that particular one to wear a bra. He groaned again, running his hands up and down her back, trying t in vain, to control himself.

Shado could feel his desire for her pressing hard against her thigh, and rolled her hips against his, making them both moan loudly. Slade’s head fell to her shoulder, months of sexual tension catching up to him. All the times they sparred, all the times he got a glimpse of her breasts while she changed, or the way she always smelled nice and sweet, sleeping only a few feet away from him. He’d been holding back all his lust for her for so long he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

Shado rolled her hips again, and his hands grabbed her sides, keeping her body pressed against his exactly where he wanted.

“Shado…”he warned with a grunt. She gave him a mischievous smile before taking his lips on hers again.

Her confidence building, Shado moved her hands to the hem of his pants, and as she undid the first button, his strong hands were holding hers in place.

“Let me take care of you” she whispered against his lips.

Unable to resist her, he let go of her hands and allowed her to take down his pants. As much as he didn’t want to break the contact between them, he untangled himself from her to allow his pants pool down on the floor on his feet. Shado smiled to herself in appreciation when she noticed he had no underwear on. Kneeling down in front of him in one quick move, she gave Slade a wicked smile before he could even process what she was doing.

Feeling her breath against him, he closed his eyes in anticipation. The moment her warm lips touched his over sensitive skin, Slade felt jolts of electricity running through his body. Unprepared, he tried to spare himself the embarrassment, his hands tangling in her hair, pulling her up and away from him. Shado looked up at him with a small pout, but when she noticed the expression on his face, she understood just how close he was.

“Don’t hold back” she said into his lips, her hands traveling down his stomach and grabbing him. He growled at the contact of her hands; it had been so long since someone besides himself had touched him there. Shado leaned to kiss him again, her hands moving in tandem with their tongues. Slade moaned into her mouth, the rush of sensations becoming too much for him. He moved to kiss down her neck when she started to move her thumb in circles over his tip.

“Shado…”he panted, biting down on her collarbone.

Feeling his body warming up, she smiled and increased her rhythm; she knew he was close.

“I know” she whispered, nipping at is lobe as her hands worked him off “let it go”

Her hands and warm breath as she whispered into his ear were enough to drive him over the edge, his whole body trembling as his orgasm washed over him. He came hard against her hand, months of sexual tension finally released. Slade buried his face on her neck, her scent invading his senses as her hand still caressed him, making groan ‘cause he’s still sensitive. When he’s down from his height, he leans his forehead against hers, kissing her lips softly.

The tenderness in his actions catches her completely off guard and she’s suddenly overwhelmed by the emotion in his eyes.

“We should get some rest” she advises, her voice slightly hoarse, but still gentle.

Before he can say anything, she’s gone and he immediately misses her warmth. Slade watches as she lays down on the cool floor near the fire, her dark hair spilling over the green hood she uses as a makeshift pillow. Her eyes are closed and she seems asleep before he can pull his pants up, although he knows she’s probably still awake. He settled by her side, still keeping some distance.

Her demeanor seemed to have shifted from only a few minutes ago, and so he decided to give her space, even though all he really wants is to feel her body again.

He know for sure she’s avoiding him when she turns away, but he still keeps watching her sleep like he used to do sometimes. His eyelids were getting heavier as he watched her breathing even out.

Slade was almost falling asleep himself when he felt her small body press against his. He looked down at her sleeping form, curious.

Shado sighed deeply “It’s cold” she said drowsily, not opening her eyes.

Slade just pulled her closer to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, Oliver and Shado were never a couple up until the moment my story takes place. Just go with it ;)
> 
> Yay to me and my Slade/Shado feels.


End file.
